Sir Reyal
Sir Alexis Reyal is a Rock creature living in the Underground. They were created by Person-Man-Thing Official. Description Appearance Sir Reyal is a tall, fairly skinny-looking Rock creature. He contains many more Human aspects, but his skin is much more rough than a normal human, as well as a lack of a real nose or mouth. He wears a white collared shirt, with a tie included, a green leather jacket over most of the shirt, fairly normal, albeit ripped, jeans, and a respirator mask. He's a baldy, so he wears a green cap over his head. Personality Reyal is a fairly smart man, if not a bit weird. He's not the biggest fan of making friends, and prefers to stay away from people in general. He'll interact with people, but he's not someone who actively attempts to make friends on the go. He's fairly detached from the world, and remains a pretty pacifistic person despite his own dislike towards everyone else. However, Reyal cares about his friends more than anything, especially Terrence. He'll do anything to help them out, no matter how dumb. Backstory One day, Alexis Reyal went to a party, when he was only a young boy. During the party, he encountered a small fox named Terrence Down. The two weren't really interacting with anyone, so Reyal decided to try and interact with the fox. After discovering the two had many shared qualities, they decided to meet up more often. After a while, Terrence and Reyal became like brothers, hanging out and sharing their interests. The two grew together, and always stayed close. It was around the time Reyal became Sir Reyal when Terrence found an amulet named Pearl. Once the two learned that Pearl was alive, Reyal became very concerned with it more than anything. While Terrence became obsessed with this amulet, Reyal never liked it much, and chose to watch over Terrence anytime he wears it. Though he never found out Pearl was secretly killing his buddy for his body, he comes extremely close at times, much to the dismay of her. Relationships Terrence Reyal's best friend and "brother" is Terrence "T" Down, the cool, uncool fox. The two share a love of disco, and an interest in changing the Underground for the better. (More TBA) Stats & Battle info AT: 20 DEF: 1 HP: 500 Gold dropped: 10 EXP Earned: 5 ACT Options: Check Attacks Reyal doesn't have any attacks, do to him being a quick and simple battle. Strategy * You can't do anything but kill Reyal, and he dies in 1 hit, no matter what level you're on. Flavor Text * Reyal fights now! * Smells like rocks. Quotes * ... Roles Neutral/Pacifist Terrence and Reyal are encountered at around the same time. After they're introduced, they'll consistently play pranks on the player until Terrence realizes they're human. Afterwords, Terrence will challenge the human. Sparing T will cause Reyal to introduce the player to Abigail's side quest. However, killing Terrence will cause Reyal to fight the player. He's a simple battle, and goes down in one hit. If the player didn't help Abigail, Reyal will express his disappointment, but thanks the player for their efforts. True Pacifist Epilogue Reyal will be outside of Terrence's house once the player is done with the route. (More TBA here too) Genocide When the player encounters Terrence and Reyal for the first time, Reyal will notice the player's dusty attributes and automatically fight the player. However, Terrence goes onto protecting his friend before he's killed. Pearl controls Terrence in his last moments, yelling at Reyal to runaway. It is unknown what happened to him afterwords. Trivia * Sir Reyal is banned from Undernet for an unknown reason. Gallery TBA Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male